


To Have and To Hold

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: The Big Valley
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Barkley family wedding.  This story starts off about twelve years after my story ‘This Time Around’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

Jarrod stood on the platform and watched the train chuff into the station. As a favour for Heath, he had offered to pick up his brother’s future sister-in-law and her husband while Heath got the finishing touches on the house done so it was ready to move into when he and his bride got back from their honeymoon. Jarrod smiled as he contemplated his own marriage, knowing Heath would be lucky if he were half as blessed.

The train came to a screeching halt with a whoosh of steam. Jarrod watched as the passengers disembarked and walked up to a stylishly dressed couple. The blonde woman, with her pert nose and fine features, was obviously related to Heath’s Maddy.

“Mr. and Mrs. Turner?” As the couple turned, Jarrod tipped his hat graciously. “I’m Jarrod Barkley, Heath’s brother.”

“Ah, Mr. Barkley, I’m Charles Turner.” The tall, distinguished looking man held out his hand and Jarrod shook it warmly. “My wife, Melanie,” he introduced.

Jarrod turned to the blonde. “Mrs. Turner, I’d know you anywhere. You and your sister look quite a bit alike.” He took her hand in a genteel handshake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Barkley.”

Jarrod smiled and shook his head. “Jarrod, please. We’ll be practically family by tomorrow, after all. Now, the surrey is waiting so I can take you back to the ranch. I’m sure you’re tired after your trip, so why don’t I fetch your luggage and we’ll be off.”

The drive back to the ranch was pleasant, Jarrod and the Turners making small talk to get acquainted with one another.

“Are you married, Jarrod?’ Melanie asked.

“Yes, indeed.” Jarrod smiled at the thought of his wife of almost fourteen years. She was just as beautiful as the day he married her and their relationship was still full of spark and passion. “I’m sure Ria will be at the main house when we arrive, cooking up a storm for dinner tonight. My wife is quite the chef,” he told them conspiratorially.

“And children?”

“Definitely a few of those,” Jarrod said with a chuckle. “Don’t worry if you can’t keep them all straight, even the family has trouble sometimes.”

Charles gave Jarrod a quizzical look. “How many are there?”

“Ten at last count, and another on the way.” Jarrod’s voice was warm as he thought of his family. He and Ria endured a great deal of teasing about the number and frequency of their offspring, but truly, they loved each and every one and wouldn’t have it any other way. “Plus there’ll be my nieces and nephews, Nick’s three and Eugene’s two.”

“That’s… a lot,” Melanie said slowly.

Jarrod tried not to laugh at the trepidation on her face. “Don’t worry, we keep them in some semblance of order. And Mother is having you stay at the main house and all the children are sleeping over at mine. Try to contain the chaos, you know.”

_A wise woman, Victoria Barkley,_ Jarrod thought to himself. _The entire clan can be quite overwhelming, especially for a couple with no children like Maddy’s sister._ But love abounded in every corner of the Barkley households, even if you had to watch out so you didn’t trip over someone and finding a few private moments could sometimes be a challenge. Jarrod’s smile grew wider as he considered how to find one of those private moments with his wife with his and his brothers’ children in the house. Wait until everyone was asleep, perhaps, or there was that dark nook at the bottom of the back staircase…

Soon, the surrey pulled into the yard of the main house. Jarrod and Ria had built their own house on the other side of the stableyard once Nick and Rachel started a family of their own, the spacious white mansion not seeming quite as spacious any more. Not built on such a grand scale, the newer Barkley residence was a sprawling one-story ranch style, but sometimes, with all the comings and goings, it was still hard to tell where one household ended and the other began. His and Nick’s children were more like siblings than cousins and it wasn’t unusual to have a mix of both sets for mealtimes. It wasn’t worth the effort to sort them out as long as their respective parents knew where they were. 

It was a good thing Maddy loved children, Jarrod reflected as he helped hand the luggage off the surrey. More than a few ladies had been intimidated by the boisterous family, but Maddy had fit in right away, a pile of Barkley children nodding off in her lap while listening to a story the very first time she’d come over.

“Papa!”

“Uncle Jarrod!”

Jarrod looked up in time to set the suitcase down before he was practically bowled over by six energetic boys.

“Whoa, now!” he admonished as he regained his balance and grabbed hold of the littlest to swing him in the air. “Is this any way to greet someone who has guests?”

The boys looked at each other guiltily and the oldest one shook his head. “No, Papa,” he said and glanced at his father, bright blue eyes apologetic. His paternity was obvious in the charming smile he gave to Charles and Melanie. “Pleased to meet you, ma’am, sir.”

Jarrod ruffled the dark hair affectionately. “Charles, Melanie, this is my oldest son, Thomas, and this little rascal,” he indicated the boy in his arms, “is Joseph. The twins are two more of mine, Michael and Mark. The other hooligans are my oldest nephews, my brother Nick’s son James and my brother Eugene’s John.” He gave the boys a wink at the term ‘hooligan’. “This is your Aunt Maddy’s sister, Mrs. Turner, and her husband.”

“Pleased to meetcha,” they chorused. 

“Can we help with your bags, ma’am?” James asked, remembering his manners.

Melanie smiled graciously at the earnest ten-year-old. “Why, thank you, but there’s not that many.”

Jarrod set Joseph down. “Why don’t you all run and let Grandma know our guests are here?” he suggested. “Mr. Turner and I can take the luggage upstairs.” 

“Okay, Papa,” the youngest answered and they took off, taking the word ‘run’ literally.

Jarrod chuckled as he picked up two of the bags and Charles took the other.

“You’d make a fortune, Jarrod, if you could bottle that energy,” Charles laughed.

“Don’t think I haven’t thought of it.” Jarrod shook his head in rueful amusement. “And that’s only six of them.”

Melanie was relieved when they entered the house and found the foyer empty. She resolved to chastise her sister thoroughly when she saw her. Maddy hadn’t bothered to inform her of the large nature of the, as she was now thinking of them, Barkley horde. Of course, if she had, Melanie might have considered staying home and she knew how much it meant to her sister to have her at the wedding. Even so, Maddy should have warned her. Her younger sister knew how uncomfortable she was around children and it just wasn’t fair to thrust someone into this without due warning.

A rustle of skirts got Melanie’s attention and a silver-haired woman glided into the room.

“Jarrod, you’re home,” she greeted Jarrod with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello, Mother,” he responded and Melanie could see the affection on his face as he returned the kiss. “I’d like you to meet Maddy’s sister, Melanie Turner, and her husband Charles. This is my mother, Victoria.”

“We’re very pleased to meet you, Mrs. Barkley,” Melanie said. “My sister has written such lovely things about you.”

“Oh, the pleasure’s mine,” Victoria answered with a smile. “Madeline is such a charming young lady and I’m delighted my son is marrying her. But you must call me Victoria. My sons will insist on you using their given names as well; there are just too many Mr. or Mrs. Barkleys to keep us all straight otherwise.” She clasped her hands together. “Now, would you like some refreshment in the parlour or to head upstairs to freshen up? I know it’s been a long trip from St. Louis.”

“I’d like to see Maddy if she’s here.” Melanie was a bit tired, but was anxious to see the sister she’d been apart from for over a year.

“Of course. She’s out in the garden, getting flowers ready for the wedding.” 

“Charles, I’ll help you take your bags upstairs,” Jarrod offered. He turned back to Victoria. “Mother, have you seen Ria?”

“She’s out in the garden with Maddy and some of the girls,” she assured him. “I told her she had to get off her feet for at least an hour or I wouldn’t let her help with the dinner preparations.”

“And you had to threaten to sit on her, too, no doubt,” Jarrod chuckled. “Tell her I’ll be out later.” He headed up the stairs with Charles following and Victoria led Melanie through the dining room and out to the garden.

“Melanie!” Flowers flew from her lap as Madeline jumped up and rushed over to her sister, enfolding her in an enthusiastic hug. “How was your trip? You look wonderful! Oh, I’m so glad you’re here!”

Melanie extricated herself from her sister’s embrace. “The trip was fine and I’m glad to be here too.” She looked her younger sister up and down. Maddy was the same girl she’d seen off on the train out to California fourteen months ago, a little more tanned, a few more freckles, but the same bundle of energy she’d always been. _She probably fits right in around here,_ Melanie thought with a rueful smile.

“Aunt Maddy?” Both women looked down at the small voice. An angelic little blonde was holding a handful of flowers. “You dropped these.”

Maddy gave her a sweet smile as she took the flowers. “Thank you, Laura. This is my sister, Melanie.”

The girl gave a small curtsy. “Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“And you, Laura.” Boundless energy aside, it was a saving grace that the Barkley children seemed to all have good manners.

“Why don’t we finish the introductions?” Victoria suggested and Maddy took her sister’s hand to lead her over to the small group clipping and arranging flowers.

A lovely blonde woman, obviously the mother of the adorable Laura, started to get up from her seat, but Maddy marched over and pushed her down firmly by the shoulders. “I swear, if you try to get up, Ria, I’ll tie you down. Or tell Jarrod to lock you in your room.” She turned to Melanie. “Mellie, this is Heath’s sister-in-law, Jarrod’s wife Ariana. Ria, my sister Melanie.” 

Melanie tried to contain her surprise as she took Ria’s offered hand. Jarrod had told them there was another child on the way, but he hadn’t said how imminent that arrival was. Melanie wouldn’t have been surprised if the other woman gave birth right that moment.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” Ria said warmly. “Please, sit, you must be tired after your trip.” She indicated the spot on the wicker loveseat beside her and Melanie sat cautiously. “These are my daughters, Emily and Caroline,” she indicated the two brown haired girls at her feet, “and you’ve already met Laura. The redhead is Jarrod’s niece, Carrie. Girls, this is Mrs. Turner, Aunt Maddy’s sister.”

Melanie smiled at the polite chorus of ‘Hello’s and ‘How do you do’s’, trying to fix the names in her head.

“And no one will care if you don’t remember everyone’s name,” Ria assured, as if she could read Melanie’s mind.

Maddy laughed as she joined in. “I’ve told Ria and Jarrod if they keep having more children, they’re going to run out of names and have to start numbering them instead.”

“Would you like to help with the flowers, Mrs. Turner?” the oldest girl asked. 

“Yes, I would, Emily, thank you,” Melanie answered. She was happy she remembered the name.

A tall, striking red haired woman came out of the house as they got started on the flowers. “Silas just made some lemonade,” she announced and was immediately swarmed by the girls as she set the tray down on the table. “Girls, girls, I see we have company. Where are your manners?” She turned a vibrant smile on Melanie. “You must be Maddy’s sister. I’m Rachel Barkley, Nick’s wife. Would you like a glass of lemonade?”

“Yes, thank you,” Melanie said politely, but she wished she’d agreed to rest upstairs instead of throwing herself right into meeting everyone.

Rachel poured two glasses and brought them over, handing one to each Melanie and Ria. “If you haven’t already been told, don’t worry about remembering all the names. ‘Mr.’ or ‘Mrs. Barkley’ covers a lot of us and ‘Hey, you!’ works just fine around here as well,” she said cheekily, her straightforward manner putting Melanie at ease.

Rachel handed around the rest of the lemonade and joined in the flower arranging, and Melanie grew more comfortable as the chatter ranged from the wedding and everyone’s dresses, to school and the varying appeal or ickiness of the Stockton boys, depending on the age of the speaker.

Eventually, Ria declared it was time to finish dinner and with much playful hemming and hawing, she was allowed up after she promised to just direct the preparations from a stool. In spite of her gravid condition, the blonde managed to get up with a fair bit of grace and was accompanied into the house by the rest of the Barkley females, leaving Maddy and Melanie alone.

“I’m not sure which was more tiring, the three days on the train or meeting your in-laws,” Melanie declared.

“They do take a lot of getting used to,” Maddy admitted with a fond smile. “But there’s just so much love around this place, you can’t help but get drawn in.”

Melanie just shook her head, not sure she wanted to get drawn in. Maddy sensed her reservations and patted her sister’s hand.

“You’ll love Heath, Mellie. He’s just as warm and loving as the rest of the family, but a lot quieter and more reserved. He’s putting the finishing touches on our house right now.” Maddy laughed. “As much as Heath loves the whole brood and I’ve grown to, we decided right away that we needed a place of our own.”

“Baby-Doll, where are you?!” The shout reverberated all the way out to the garden and Melanie raised an eyebrow.

“That’s Heath’s brother, Nick,” Maddy explained. “Definitely the loud one. But Heath should be with him. Come on.” She led the way back into the house to see Nick pick up Rachel in a huge bear hug and plant a firm kiss on her lips. Rachel noticed the other women enter the room.

“We have guests, Nick,” she chastised him light-heartedly. Melanie noticed a tall blond cowboy quietly removing his hat behind the couple and Maddy led her over.

“Mellie, this is Heath.”

Melanie saw the warm smile her sister bestowed on him and saw the affection in Heath’s eyes as he smiled back and knew this man was the one to make her sister happy.

“Nice to meet you, Melanie,” he said in a soft drawl. “The loud one there’s my brother Nick and the woman he’s treating so familiarly’s his wife, Rachel.”

“I’m very pleased to meet you, Heath,” Melanie said sincerely. “I’m glad my sister’s finally found a man worthy of her.”

“I aim to do my best,” he told her as he gave Maddy a brief squeeze around the shoulders. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go clean up.”

Rachel gave Nick a push toward the stairs. “You, too, cowboy. Dinner’s in half an hour. Eugene and Ellie are over at Jarrod’s helping to get the kids ready, but make sure to wrangle up any they missed.”

“You bet, Baby-Doll.” Nick kissed his wife again. “Nice to meet you, Melanie,” and gave her a rakish grin before heading up the stairs after Heath.

“Do you believe the only Barkley brother to be married before he was in his thirties was Eugene?” Rachel said, amused. “How a group of such charming, good-looking men stayed single that long always amazes me, but I can’t complain since that meant my cowboy was available when I finally met him.” She smiled and shook her head. “And Jarrod becoming a father again at almost fifty. He and Ria, they’re as bad as newlyweds and now we’ll have a couple more to contend with!” She gave Maddy a smile, and a knowing glint was in her eyes. 

Maddy cuffed her soon-to-be sister-in-law lightly, blushing. “Rachel!” 

“Why don’t we see if any more help’s needed with dinner?” Melanie suggested to save her sister from any more embarrassing comments and the three women headed into the kitchen to offer their assistance.

Dinner was an experience. Nine adults and fifteen children ranging in ages from two to fourteen made for a lively meal. Melanie thought how lucky it was the Barkleys had such a large dining room, but even with ample space, things felt a bit chaotic. An organized chaos, she had to admit, but chaos just the same. Victoria and Jarrod presided over the meal with firm hands, but the children’s behaviour was a lot less restricted than that of any of Melanie’s acquaintances back in St. Louis. ‘Children should be seen and not heard’ was obviously not the rule here; conversation was permitted and even encouraged as long as it was polite and kept to what Melanie considered a dull roar. 

In spite of her reservations, Melanie was growing accustomed to the large, vibrant family, getting drawn in as Maddy predicted and listened with interest as the boys and girls talked equally of subjects ranging from horses, cattle and ranching, to Uncle Eugene’s work at the hospital in San Francisco, to how they wished Aunt Audra could have made it from where she lived in France with her family, to Uncle Nick’s latest fight in town (which he hotly denied starting), to Papa Jarrod’s latest client, a man who wandered naked through the middle of town after a night in the saloon (the last was quickly quashed by Ria who deemed it inappropriate dinner conversation). 

Melanie thought of the quiet dinners she and her husband shared and glanced over at Charles, who was avidly listening to talk of the roundup the older boys were going to be permitted to go on in a few weeks time. She suddenly had a pang of loneliness and wondered where on earth it was coming from. In their three years of marriage, she and Charles never had children and Melanie had always been content with that. But seeing the love and happiness expressed by her sister’s new family, Melanie briefly considered what it would be like to have a family of her own before she dismissed the thought as silly. _This atmosphere’s just contagious,_ she told herself, _like influenza._ But deep down, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was something missing in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy sighed as she sat on the top landing of the kitchen stairs. Her sister had taken her off after dinner for a private conversation, one usually reserved for a mother to have with her daughter but falling to Melanie since their mother was no longer with them. Melanie’s description of the wedding night and a wife’s duty to her husband left Maddy feeling… well, bereft was a fairly close description. She’d never talked about the intimate details of married life with any of her prospective sisters-in-law, but somehow, she’d expected more than Mellie’s talk seemed to promise. She loved Heath and Heath loved her and she was sure it would all be worth it, but… Maddy sighed again, got to her feet and headed down the stairs to join the rest of the family for some after dinner conversation.

“The children were pretty tired. I think they’ll be sound asleep by the time we go home.” Jarrod’s voice wafted up the stairs and Maddy thought it sounded a little huskier than usual. As she rounded the corner to the bottom landing, she saw Heath’s mature, distinguished older brother in the kitchen with his arms around his very pregnant wife, nuzzling her neck.

“And I take it you want them asleep for some reason?” Ria had a twinkle in her eyes as she leaned back against her husband’s chest and Jarrod’s hand drifted higher from where it had rested on her belly.

“I can think of a few good reasons,” he murmured, caressing her as she turned her head to kiss him passionately. 

Maddy quietly slipped back up the stairs before they noticed her. Ria certainly didn’t give the impression that her husband’s attentions were something to be merely endured; in fact, all the Barkley brothers’ wives seemed to encourage those attentions. Maddy decided she had to talk to Ria sometime before the wedding and wondered how exactly she was going to bring up such an indelicate subject.

Customarily, the whole family gathered after dinner in the library for billiards, cards and conversation when they all got together, but due to the nature of the occasion, namely Heath and Maddy’s wedding, the women retired to the parlour and left the library to the men in what was sure to become an impromptu bachelor party. Maddy excused herself from the discussion of the various wedding dresses worn by the Barkley women when she saw Ria and Jarrod slip in unnoticed from the kitchen, Jarrod heading for the library and Ria into the parlour to take a seat in one of the comfortable chairs off to one side.

“You look tired, Ria,” Maddy observed as she sat next to her almost sister-in-law.

Ria smiled and rested a hand on her extensive belly. “Oh, it’s not too bad. Jarrod pampers me outrageously and the baby will be here soon.” She grimaced a little as the baby gave a sudden kick. “I think the little one’s wanting to get out, too.”

“I wish we could have held the wedding until after the baby was born,” Maddy said apologetically. “I mean, you’re so close to your time…”

“But then Eugene probably wouldn’t have been able to come,” Ria reminded her, “and you know Heath wanted as much of the family here as possible. It’s just a shame Audra couldn’t make it.”

Maddy sat silently as she tried to think of how to ask Ria the question burning in her mind.

“Is something wrong, Maddy?” Ria finally asked, seeming to sense the other woman’s trepidation. “You’re not having second thoughts about marrying Heath tomorrow, are you?”

Maddy looked up from where she’d been studying her hands. “Oh, no,” she said quickly with a smile on her face. “I want to marry him with all my heart. It’s just…”

“Just what?”

Maddy took a deep breath. “Can I ask you a personal question, Ria? I mean, if it’s too personal and you don’t want to answer, I understand, but Heath and I are going to be married tomorrow and then off to the lodge for our honeymoon and I… I mean, I was wondering…” Maddy blushed deeply and knew she was babbling, but she was unable to just come out and ask what she so desperately wanted to know.

“Oh, Maddy,” Ria exclaimed in understanding, “I didn’t even think to ask! Hasn’t anyone talked to you about your wedding night?”

“Melanie did,” Maddy admitted, “but it’s just…”

“But it’s what?” Ria pressed gently. “What did she say?”

Maddy looked at the floor uncomfortably. “She said that a husband has certain rights, and that it’s a wife’s duty to… well, endure her husband’s carnal urges, was how Mellie put it. She said it was unpleasant, uncomfortable and undignified, but it’s a woman’s lot to put up with it.” She glanced up to find an incredulous expression on Ria’s face.

“Oh, your poor sister,” the other woman said softly. She placed her hand over Maddy’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Uncomfortable, well, your first time might hurt a bit, and undignified,” Ria smiled mischievously, “maybe, depending on exactly what sort of things you’re willing to try, but unpleasant? Never.” The last was said with unshakable conviction and Ria’s blue eyes sparkled. “Honestly, if Heath’s anything like his brother, it’ll never be a duty, I promise. Just tell him what feels good and what doesn’t and make sure he does the same. Jarrod…” and Ria’s smile this time was a bit naughty, “Jarrod can be somewhat adventurous. I never get bored, I can tell you that.”

Maddy smiled and nodded as she remembered what she saw earlier. “Even when you’re with child? I saw the two of you in the kitchen. That’s when I knew I had to talk to you.”

This time, Ria was the one who blushed. “You didn’t!” she protested, laughing. “But I guess that’s when Jarrod’s creativity comes in most handy,” Ria said with a twinkle in her eye, “since this seems to happen so frequently!” 

Ria was giving advice as to what Maddy’s new husband might appreciate amid blushes and giggles when Melanie walked over.

“Please sit and join us, Melanie,” Ria invited innocently. Maddy caught a gleam in Ria’s eye and wondered just what her sister was going to think of the conversation.

Melanie pulled up a chair. “I just can’t get over how many children you have,” she said. “I suppose this will be your last?”

Ria glanced down at her belly and shook her head with a smile. “I couldn’t say. It’s hard to avoid when I just can’t seem to say no to my husband.” She gave Maddy a knowing wink.

“You poor thing.” Melanie’s expression was so like Ria’s when she’d said almost the same words earlier, for exactly the opposite reason, that Maddy was hard pressed to suppress a giggle. “Have you ever tried telling him you have a headache? Or if you plead womanly troubles, that will probably get him to leave you alone.”

Ria’s look was one of disbelief. “Why on earth would I want Jarrod to leave me alone?” she asked in surprise. “I mean, he’s handsome, smart, incredibly charming; I consider being with Jarrod to be the closest thing to heaven I think I’ll ever experience on this earth.” Ignoring the shocked look on Melanie’s face, Ria grew thoughtful. “But maybe you should suggest that to him. The poor man, sometimes he comes home tired after a long day and it’s all I can do to keep my hands off him. Maybe you can help Jarrod think up a good excuse so I’ll leave him alone.”

It was all Maddy could do to keep a straight face. _I wonder if Ria ever plays poker,_ was the thought that went through her mind.

“You… actually enjoy it?” Melanie asked in surprise.

“From our very first time,” Ria answered sincerely. “Jarrod was so loving and so considerate…” She looked over at Maddy. “Oh, Maddy, I’m sure you won’t have any complaints. Heath is so gentle and kind and I can tell how much he loves you.” She smiled knowingly. “His hands may be more rough and calloused than my lawyer’s, but I’m sure they’re just as capable.”

“And what are you lovely ladies talking about?” Jarrod’s smooth baritone broke into the conversation. He leaned over and gave Ria a tender kiss on the cheek.

Ria gave him an impish smile. “Oh, just comparing cowboys to lawyers,” she said suggestively. Jarrod raised an eyebrow and took in the blushes on the faces of the other two women and the spark of desire in the blue eyes of his wife.

“Well, I hope the lawyers are coming out on top,” he commented as he leaned against the armrest of Ria’s chair.

“I don’t know,” Ria told him, resting a hand on his thigh, “a little more evidence might be required, counsellor. Later, in chambers,” she added seductively.

“I take it that means you’ll be ready to head home soon?” Jarrod’s own blue eyes took on a gleam of their own. “That’s actually what I came over to ask.”

“I think you have time for one more drink and one more cigar with the boys,” Ria said and Jarrod kissed her again.

“That sounds fine.” He turned to Maddy and contained a chuckle at the blushing smile on her face. “Maddy, we took your things over to the house earlier. Will you be ready to walk over with us shortly? I’m sure you’ll want a good night’s sleep before the big day tomorrow.”

Maddy nodded. “Thank you, Jarrod, I will.”

Jarrod raised his wife’s hand to his lips and gave it a long, languorous kiss before he got up and headed back to rejoin his brothers and guest in the library.

He took Eugene’s offered drink and gave Heath a grin. “Better drink up and get your rest, brother Heath,” he said slyly. “I have a feeling you’re going to need it.”

Heath raised an eyebrow. “Reckon tomorrow will be a big day,” he commented before taking a sip of his own drink.

“I’m thinking more of the big night,” Jarrod told him with a chuckle. “I just left my wife talking to your fiancée and I can assure you they weren’t exchanging quilting patterns.” Jarrod took a drink of his own as the meaning of his statement sunk in and a slow blush crept over Heath’s face.

“They wouldn’t…” the blond cowboy started. “I mean, women don’t talk about things like that.” He looked from face to face as his brothers tried to contain their laughter. “Do they?”

Eugene clapped him on the shoulder. “Maybe not in public, Heath, but I wouldn’t put anything past those wives of ours.”

Jarrod looked over at Maddy’s brother-in-law. “Charles, Ria had Melanie in the conversation, too. Just warning you.”

Charles shook his head slowly. “I don’t think I have anything to worry about,” he said quietly. Jarrod wondered, but wasn’t about to ask for private details from a man he’d only just met.

“I remember Ria talked to Rachel before our wedding night, since she grew up without her mother,” Nick told them with a grin. “I don’t think your wife held anything back, Jarrod. It gave me a whole new level of respect for my big brother, let me tell you!”

Jarrod emptied his glass. “I think I’d better leave before any of you say something I’ll regret,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes. “Heath, Maddy’s going to walk home with us and I think it’s time I get Ria to bed.” He shook his head at the knowing smirks. “She’s nine months pregnant, boys,” he chastised them, but the look on his face was unmistakable.

“And when has that ever stopped the two of you?” Nick teased as the men headed back to the parlour.

Farewells were said all around and Rachel and Ellie promised to come by early to help with the children and get Maddy ready. Everyone pretended not to notice as Heath gave Maddy a long, drawn-out farewell kiss, but the married Barkleys shared a smile with their wives. They each clearly remembered the days they exchanged their own vows and the nights when those vows were consummated.


	3. Chapter 3

“Emily and Caroline, can you make sure the little ones don’t get all dirty?” The solemn brown-haired girls nodded at their mother as Ria fussed with the ribbons on the front of her youngest daughter’s dress.

“Of course, Mama.” Caroline turned to her older sister. “Emily, let’s show them how to play cat’s cradle.” The two eldest girls quickly tied an extra ribbon and started entertaining the younger ones. 

“Jarrod, can you help Joseph with his tie while I help Adam?”

“I’ll do both of them, sweetheart. Come over here, boys.” Jarrod had elected to stay back and help his wife organize the children in a calculated move to allow Heath to ask Nick to stand up for him without feeling like he had to chose between his two older brothers. 

All five of Heath’s nieces were flower girls, four of his younger nephews were proudly sharing the duties of ring bearer and the four oldest boys had been given the job of ushers. Heath and Maddy had stated they wanted a small, simple wedding with just family and friends, but, when they started making out invitations, they both were surprised at how many friends they wanted to share in their happiness and bowed to the inevitable crowd as the affair turned into a large, simple wedding with just family and friends. 

“Now stay away from horses, dirt piles and anything else that might get you dirty, young man!” Eugene marched his seven-year-old to stand with the other boys waiting to precede Maddy down the aisle to where the ceremony would take place in front of the gazebo amid Victoria’s prized roses. “It’s a good thing your Uncle Jarrod has boys your size you could borrow a clean shirt from.” He gave his eldest brother an exasperated look. “We were never that bad, were we?”

“Me, never,” Jarrod denied smoothly, “but later I’ll tell you boys about when your father decided to catch frogs in his best Sunday suit.” He winked at Eugene. “It pays to be the oldest, you know.”

The strains of the wedding march wafted into the house.

“All right, off you go.” The children were marched off and a happily nervous Maddy was given a kiss by Jarrod, Ria and Gene before she walked out on Charles’ arm.

As soon as they were out of sight, Ria turned to Jarrod with a strained look on her face. 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Jarrod put a concerned arm around her.

“I’ve been having contractions for about the last twenty minutes,” she admitted.

“What?!” Jarrod glared at his wife. “Ria, why didn’t you say anything? Last time it was barely half an hour from when your pains started until Matthew was born!”

Ria shrugged apologetically. “I didn’t want to ruin Maddy and Heath’s wedding, Jarrod.” Her eyes grew bright with pain. “And I’m starting to feel like I have to push.”

Jarrod turned quickly to his youngest brother. “Gene, I hate to ask you to miss Heath’s wedding…”

Gene just shook his head with a smile. “The lot of a doctor, Jarrod.” He went around Ria’s other side and put an arm around her as well. “Come on, let’s get you upstairs. I don’t want to even think of what Mother would say if we let you deliver your baby right here.”

The two men helped Ria up to the nearest empty guest room. Eugene quickly went to fetch water and towels while Jarrod settled his wife and placed some pillows under her to make her more comfortable. In no time at all, Ria delivered Clara Jean Barkley, a healthy baby girl, just as they heard the wedding guests re-enter the house.

Ria looked at Eugene earnestly. “Gene, I really don’t want to take away from Heath and Maddy’s day. Could you and Jarrod make an excuse for me, tell everyone I just had to lie down or something?” 

Eugene gazed at the precious bundle Ria was holding. “They won’t mind, you know. The whole family will be thrilled to death.”

Ria smiled. “I know, but let’s just wait until the guests have gone.” She glanced over at her husband. “Please, Jarrod?”

Jarrod leaned over, kissed her and then placed a gentle kiss on his new daughter’s forehead. “As if I could say no to you. But you do know Mother might want to come up and see how you’re doing.”

“If she does, that’s all right. Now get before anyone comes looking for you.” 

 

Eugene turned to his eldest brother as the two men walked down the hallway to rejoin the celebration. “Jarrod, have you ever thought of trying not to get your wife pregnant?” he asked.

Jarrod sighed and leaned against the wall.

“More than once,” he admitted. “We tried after Joseph was born but…” He shrugged helplessly, a small smile on his face. “We didn’t last longer than three months.”

Gene had to chuckle. “You don’t have to go without altogether to try not to have more children, Pappy. Even though abstinence is the only way to guarantee it, they are other things you can do.”

“We tried most of those too,” Jarrod informed his brother with a devilish gleam in his eyes, “it still didn’t help.”

Gene sighed in exasperation. “I’m serious, Jarrod. I was wondering if you’d ever heard of something called the rhythm method.” He rolled his eyes in mock disgust at the speculative look his eldest brother gave him. “All it means is you avoid marital relations for a specific few days each month. And I’m sure the two of you can muster up enough self control for that.”

Jarrod grinned and slung an arm around his little brother’s shoulders as they continued down the hallway. “Well, brother Gene, stranger things have happened. I’ll talk to Ria and maybe you can give us all the details.” He paused and turned to Eugene with a serious expression on his face. “You don’t think it would be dangerous to Ria to have another child, do you?”

Gene grew thoughtful. “There are never any guarantees, Jarrod, but no, from what I know of your wife and what I’ve seen, no more dangerous for her than anyone else, probably less, in fact. Why?”

Jarrod smiled in relief as they headed down the stairs. “Because I wouldn’t be surprised if she wanted to make it an even dozen.”

Gene laughed. “Better watch out, Pappy. You already have twins, you might end up with triplets!”

Victoria spotted them as they came down the stairs. “Jarrod, Eugene, is something wrong? Where’s Ria?”

Jarrod leaned over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. “Nothing’s wrong, Mother. Ria just needed to go lie down.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, the lawyer told himself, just a small error of omission. 

Victoria turned a concerned glance on Eugene and waited for him to back up Jarrod’s statement.

“I recommended she rest for a bit,” Eugene confirmed honestly, “but she’s perfectly all right, Mother.”

Relieved, Victoria took her eldest and youngest sons’ arms. “Well, we’re just waiting on you. Jarrod, I do believe you were going to give a toast to your brother and his new bride before they cut their wedding cake.”

*

Melanie slipped her hand into her husband’s as they listened to Jarrod toast Maddy’s inclusion into the Barkley family and Charles looked over at her, a mixture of love and astonishment in his gaze. Melanie smiled back, a warm, almost seductive smile that made Charles raise an eyebrow before giving his attention back to the newlyweds.

Last night had been an eye-opener for both of them. As Maddy had warned her, the love and affection permeating the Barkley family was contagious and in spite of herself, Melanie found it affecting her.

Then, when she’d inadvertently joined the conversation Ria was having with Maddy about her wedding night, well, that had opened her eyes in a way Melanie never thought possible. To find out that there were women who actually enjoyed their husbands’ attentions made Melanie stop and think if there was something missing in her relationship with Charles. He loved her; Melanie had no doubt about that, and he was never unkind or rough with her, but, listening to Ria’s rather blatant descriptions, added to by Rachel and Ellie when they joined in the discussion, Melanie had to wonder if her husband had been just as in the dark about their marriage bed as she had.

So she listened, took the advice given to Maddy to heart herself, and when they retired to their room at the end of the evening, Melanie boldly approached her husband. The results of last night were… well, if any of the Mrs. Barkleys had asked, Melanie would have had say they were surprising, wonderful and remarkably stimulating. So much so, that Charles and Melanie Turner got very little sleep. And if things ended up slightly undignified, Melanie had to admit she didn’t care in the least.

So lost in her thoughts, Melanie was a bit surprised to find Heath and Maddy changed out of their wedding finery for their trip. The guests had left and the newly married couple were saying their good-byes to the family when Jarrod interrupted them.

“I have a confession to make,” the dark-haired lawyer told everyone with a mischievous smile on his face. Melanie wondered at the grin he exchanged with his youngest brother as Jarrod continued. “Ria wouldn’t mind a few visitors now, since she gave birth about an hour ago to our new daughter.”

“Jarrod!” Victoria scolded. “You told me she just needed a rest!”

“Ria swore both Eugene and I to secrecy.” Jarrod’s proud look was completely unapologetic. “She said she didn’t want to take away from Heath and Maddy’s day.”

“Oh, Jarrod, we wouldn’t have minded,” Maddy admonished him.

“Reckon a baby’s just as important as a wedding,” Heath seconded, “even if you already have ten of ‘em.”

Maddy turned to her husband. “We absolutely must see her before we leave, Heath.”

Heath looked at his big brother. “That okay, Jarrod?”

Jarrod put a companionable arm around his blond brother’s shoulders. “Ria would probably strangle me if I didn’t make sure you said good-bye,” he told them with a wink. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to our newest addition.”

Melanie watched them walk up the stairs and couldn’t miss the proud grins on the rest of the Barkley faces.

“Charles,” she said softly, “if we don’t have any of our own within the next year, would you consider adopting?”

The smile on her husband’s face was all the answer Melanie needed.


End file.
